legendofbleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Genzai
Genzai '''(原罪, Genzai) is the illegitimate child of Shiki and an unknown female Arrancar, and as such a natural hybrid of Shinigami and Hollow granting him status as Vizard and Arrancar alike. Appearance Genzai himself stands at one inch stacked onto six feet naturally, though the boots he commonly wears raise this to six foot four. He is thin, but not all too much as there is a definite tone of muscle within his frame. His complection is as pale and soft as smoothed ivory, and his hair which nearly reaches his shoulders is as gentle and pure as snow. He generally keeps his hair unkept, in the same condition that he wakes up in. His eyes are a beautiful golden color that when in just the right light, reflects brilliantly and captures the hearts of all those within distance. His face almost always shows the same stoic and apathetic expression, one he has kept all throughout his life. It is strong, but rather worn out and tired of this weary world. He often wears a thin black cotton turtleneck vest underneath a slightly thicker black coat. This coat has removable sleeves, ideal for changes in climate and reaches only a few inches above his ankles. It is split into four tails, of which the back two are seperated less than the front ones. Over his coat and around his waist is a black leather belt with a shiny silver buckle to keep it in place. Over the bottom half of his body are jet black cargo pants with an easily accessible deep pocket on each side. He tends to keep these pants tucked into his black boots that raise him a few extra inches off the ground. On each boot are three black leather straps to keep them fastened to his feet. In addition, he had two silver rings pierced through each ear which double as limiters to keep his reiatsu under control. Personality To outsiders Genzai may seem cold, callous and distant. However, his friends know him as energetic with a lust for life. His upcoming had once made him an evil, vile creature much like his father but through extensive effort he has rid himself of much of his former self. Often practicing meditation, he has strengthened his mind allowing for intense concentration and an uncanny ability to remain calm. His work has raised him to analyze all he can and find solutions to problems that may never even occur. History Genzai is the offspring produced when hybrid Shiki had unconsensual intercourse with a young Arrancar woman. Shiki had abandoned the family soon after, leaving the Arrancar traumatized. The very thought of bearing the child of such a wicked being drove the pregnant Arrancar to take her own life. However the seed of Shiki was strong enough to feed from the life force of the decaying mother and still be born. The harsh wasteland of Hueco Mundo was nearly enough to kill the infant until a kind hearted Hollow took in the hybrid child. Secretly Shiki was the one to slay the child's adoptive parent, leaving him homeless and vulnerable. It wasn't until he believed the offspring to be tormented enough until he took him in. He used this vulnerability to slowly corrupt the child as he tutored him on his powers, trying to make a successor that would put even himself to shame if would one day fall. Growing up, he was every bit as wicked as his father until he found out the cause of his birth and the reasons his life had brought him so much sorrow. This caused a teenage Genzai to see his father for who he truly was, a malicious beast with no real care for anything but himself causing him to run away and live a life as a mercenary and hope to one day atone for his sins and overcome the evil nature that had been passed down to him. Equipment '''Armor: '''Genzai possesses armor that he had custom built for himself long ago. The armor is dark grey, almost like a steel. Within the armor he is completely sealed in, with a large number of buckles and straps to secure it. There is a softer metal on the inside, allowing for moderate flexability. The outside is intracate and rather complex in design. Inbetween the two layers of metal is a layer of chainmail for extra protection, which can be seen torn and dangling from the waist down. All layers of the armor are reinforced with great amounts of reiatsu for not only a far stronger defense, but to nullify it's encumberment. Around the neckline is what appears to be a torn blue cape, and the helmet is rather oddly designed. The helmet has advanced technology, granting him sight without the use of eyeholes and out the back lies many strands of fabric similar to a ponytail. Genzai has designed for the armor to be placed inside Caja Negacion for easy transportation and equipment. '''Weaponry: Genzai owns a vast amount of weaponry, some of which actually gets put to use. The range is wide, varying from katanas to broadswoards, halberds, spears, bows and crossbows alike. As a mercenary, he would carry a few of these weapons at a time depending on the task at hand. Spiritual Awareness Lenses: Special contact lenses that allow him to see the spiritual energy within both living beings and objects, similar to a Pesquisa. These lenses make it useful for him to track down those that seal their reiatsu within themselves, making them unable to be sensed. Their potency allows him to gauge the amount within, glowing brighter the more they have as well as being visible within vast distances. Their limitations are hindered if his view is obstructed, such as through walls where they would appear as more of a faint outline. Powers & Abilities As a hybrid, Genzai possesses the rare trait of using the powers of both Shinigami and Hollow. The shame his father had brought upon him however, often causes him to surpress all Hollow qualities and traits except by those he either trusts or is about to kill. Vast Spiritual Power: Genzai has a very large amount of spiritual energy, so much infact that he finds it far more comfortable to wear his limiters. He is capable of launching various reiatsu based attacks without much drawback. Master Reiatsu Sensing: '''As a mercenary, Genzai has spent much time meditating in order to detect not only the position but power of the lifeforms around him. He can track reiatsu signatures and react accordingly with such ease that could easily put a taicho to shame. He has been trained to be able to sense if a spiritual being is within distance, though not the location if they keep their reiatsu suppressed. '''Master Swordsman Specialist: '''Studying under Shiki while growing up, along with extensive further practice has made Genzai into the professional swordsman that he is. Passed down from his father, he often fights with the wrong hand to throw the opponent off guard once he switches to his right. He is also highly proficient in the art of Iaido. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Genzai is known as an incredible hand-to-hand combatant, capable of disarming and killing many different enemies using his bare hands, his raw power shown to make village walls crumble. He has gained near mastery of all of Hakuda's techniques. Hohou Master: '''Genzai is incomprehensibly fast, a necessity to take down his targets with ease.. His speed is often second to none, appearing to many as teleportation. As a result of his being he is capable of using both Shinigami and Arrancar arts of transportation. '''Kido Expert: Genzai has spent a lot of time focusing on the arts of Kido, in case he would need to take care of his targets at a distance. His knowledge doesn't cover all of the arts, but the ones he can use, he has the ability to cast without an incantation with the hinderance of power. Descorrer: '''The Arrancar art of ripping open the fabric of space as a means of transportation between dimensions. Genzai's proficiency of this art and his use of it as a battle tactic have rightfully earned him the title of Abysswalker. '''Hierro: '''The Arrancar art of covering one's skin with a thick, ironlike layer of reiatsu. His extensive studies under Shiki have given him a far more powerful Hierro than many have experienced. '''Cero: '''The Hollow ability of firing a large "bullet" of reiatsu as a destructive force. Genzai has the unique color of a pale green with noticeable small swirls of a dark black within. Though barely used anymore, he was once able to use it on par with the strongest of Arrancar. '''Gran Rey Cero: It is performed by mixing an Arrancar's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the individual. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. Bala: '''This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their body. Genzai can also compress an entire stream into single small bullet and fire it even quicker. What it lacks in the physical devastation of Cero, it makes up for in pure velocity. '''Sense Nullification: '''Genzai possesses the one in a million trait of sense nullification, a product of his extensive meditation. With it, he can block out any sense he'd like and greatly enhance another. For example, he can shut out all sounds, sight, feel, speech and taste if he would want to sense reiatsu at a far more extraordinary rate. He can use all of the senses interchangeably. Zanpakutō '''Ekirei (疫癘, Pestilence): '''Genzai's Zanpakutō takes the shape of a Japanese o-katana, typically longer in length than an average katana. It's blade reaches approximately five feet in length, and an additional foot for the hilt. There is no guard on the blade, a rather uncommon sight. In color the black is a black brushed steel, and the hilt is black with pale green and purple cloth wrapped around it. Hollowfication As a hybrid, Genzai is capable of utilizing and manifesting either his Hollow mask, or his inner Hollow entirely. His bloodline and vast reiatsu allow him to control it far greater than the average Visored, though it's not to say he can't slip up like everybody else. The Hollow within Genzai has been heard chanting '''Hitsubatsu, with reasoning only Genzai could fully comprehend. The frequent use of the phrase to Genzai has led to it ultimately becoming it's moniker. Hitsubatsu is everything Genzai once was, and partially wishes to be. The beast wishes for no more than simple calamity and to bring about despair. It has shown little to no rational thought patterns, only offensive maneuvers. Despite the opposite polarity between the two, Genzai considers Hitsubatsu a synergy he must have. Hollow Mask: 'Genzai's Hollow mask is almost completely bone white aside from a few grey tinges. It is almost hourglass shaped, the bottom half being much smaller than the top. At the chin portion, a spike is brought down like an upside down triangle. While donning this mask, Genzai gains numerous buffs. *'Power Augmentation: With his mask on, Genzai gains an extraordinary boon to his strength, defense, speed and spiritual power; almost doubling the stats entirely. *'Nigh-Infinite Duration: '''Genzai can summon his mask for an undetermined amount of time. Even advanced Visored are left openjawed at how long he can summon his mask for. However, even Genzai has commented that it has it's limits. *'Mask Re-Summon: Once his mask breaks, Genzai has the ability to create it once more. '''Hollow Transformation: Genzai has the one in a million Visored trait to fully transform into his inner Hollow. In this state he becomes far more rampant and aggressive, acting to neutralize eveything around him. To allow Hitsubatsu to walk freely would cause extinction. This inner Hollow is a powerhouse, capable of cleaving massive buildings in half with minimal effort and taking damage like a sponge to water. He has pitch black, almost leathery skin reinforced with so much reiatsu that it's nearly a built in Hierro. Hitsumatsu stands at nearly twice the size of Genzai at twelve feet and four inches. He also has an incredibly muscular build. An uncommon trait for Hollow, Hitsubatsu generally tends to wearing black pants. Around his waist is a cloth hanging down just a foot or so from his knees. It is black in color with a red trim, held to him by a golden belt adorned with a skull. Hitsubatsu's Hollow mask is also truly unique. Rather than a bone-white like mineral, it seems composed of a mysterious and sturdy metal held together by bolts on it's neck. Also bolted onto each shoulder is a metal chain, hanging around him not unlike a necklace. The necklace carries around it eight coffins, whose actual purpose is unknown. The vast spiritual power of the Hollow himself allows for the coffins to ascend above the ground rather than drag along. The weapon used in this transformation is different as well. Such a behemoth would be nearly incapable of using such a small sword, the reiatsu increased so much in this state that the Zanpakuto itself changes from an o-katana to a massive and towering broadsword. The broadsword looks to be roughly a foot taller than the Hollow, and is swung around as if it weighed nothing to the hulk.